Tristan's thought in RunawayBoy (Completed)
by htshtgirl14
Summary: (r/t interaction) Thoughts Tristan had during Runaway Boy and how he wished he did things different with Rory. I will explaining each scene that has Tristan in it. Thanks to Gilmore-girls.net for the transcript.
1. Tristan's thoughts in runaway boy

I am now sitting on a plane to North Carolina. More specifically to military school. I made a stupid mistake and now here I am. If only I had done things the way she wanted me to maybe I wouldn't be here right now. She was the one reason why I stopped being a player. I wanted her from the first day but back then she was just a conquest. Over the year though she kept turning me down and that intrigued me. Little did I know that that conquest would later become the one person that I fell in love with. I love the way she twirlers her hair around her finger, the way she bites her lip when she gets nervous, and those blue eyes that I could get lost in for hours. If only I acted the way she wanted me to act. For now I won't be able to see her until I get home. Maybe military school will be good for me and I can think about all the ways I could have done things different. Until I get home I can only picture the way she looks and the way her lips felt on mine.  
  
2 hours ago Chilton Hallway  
  
PARIS: I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen to me. It was all, let's make Tristan Romeo, he's hot.  
  
RORY: What about Brad?  
  
PARIS: Brad transferred schools.  
  
I walked up and Paris immediately started asking questions.  
  
PARIS: Where have you been? You have to get dressed we're on in ten minutes.  
  
TRISTAN: Can't.  
  
I didn't think I had the guts to tell Rory and Paris I was leaving and couldn't do the play but I had to see Rory one last time so my dad gave me five minutes to say goodbye.  
  
PARIS: What?  
  
TRISTAN: Actually, my dad had me pulled out of school. He… [Paris walks away] … and is she unhappy.  
  
Paris stormed off so I assumed she was mad at me but there was nothing I could do anymore to stop my dad.  
  
RORY: What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened?  
  
TRISTAN: Nothing. Just ticked the old man off that's all.  
  
I didn't really want to tell her what really happened.  
  
RORY: By doing what? Tristan, come on, tell me.  
  
But she insisted so I gave in and just told her.  
  
TRISTAN: I got in some trouble.  
  
RORY: Trouble involving?  
  
TRISTAN: Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe.  
  
RORY: Oh no.  
  
She actually seemed concerned at what happened.  
  
TRISTAN: I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in.  
  
I thought I would never get caught.  
  
RORY: You broke into Bowman's dads safe?  
  
TRISTAN: Yes.  
  
RORY: Stupid.  
  
TRISTAN: Yes.  
  
She was right it was stupid I didn't even need the money.  
  
RORY: Well, okay, you can apologize and you can put back the money and you can explain that, I don't know, you were going through something.  
  
TRISTAN: I was, I was going through his safe.  
  
RORY: Why would you do this?  
  
TRISTAN: I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school.  
  
I knew that I did because it was something to take my mind off of Rory and it was the only way out.  
  
RORY: Military school?  
  
TRISTAN: The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina.  
  
All the other guys got grounded, but my dad being as he is, is sending me to military school because he can't let the Du Grey name be tarnished by his only son.  
  
RORY: I don't know what to say.  
  
TRISTAN: Well, I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone.  
  
I really did think she was going to be relieved I was gone even though I was going to miss her every second I didn't see her.  
  
RORY: I'm so sorry.  
  
TRISTAN: Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it.  
  
To tell you the truth I didn't know if I could handle military school because everything has always been given to me on a silver platter and most of the people at military school were in there for a lot bigger reasons than breaking into a safe.  
  
RORY: There's nothing you can…  
  
MR. DUGREY: Tristan, come on.  
  
I turned around and looked at my dad and I wished I had a few more minutes with Rory but I knew that was never going to happen.  
  
TRISTAN: I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye  
  
I seriously wanted to kiss her but I knew that her boyfriend was watching so I decided it was not the best idea because if I ruined things with her and Bean then she would hate me forever.  
  
TRISTAN: but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary.  
  
We smiled at each other when I called her 'Mary' it was like our own little secret that nobody else knew. I walked towards my dad regretting that I had left rehearsals early the night before to meet with Duncan and Bowman.  
  
Miss. Patty's studio. The night before.  
  
[Tristan and Rory are rehearsing up front, as Paris, Madeline, Louise, Brad, and Dean watch them.]  
  
TRISTAN: Here's to my love. Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Line?  
  
When I was thinking about the kiss to come my mind went blank and I forgot my line that I was supposed to say.  
  
PARIS: Thus with a kiss, I die. How hard is that to remember?  
  
TRISTAN: Thus with a kiss, I die. Right. And then I kiss he, right?  
  
1.1 I couldn't wait to kiss her. It had been too long since that kiss at Madeline's party  
  
PARIS: Yes. You say 'Thus with a kiss, I die.' Then you kiss her and die. Why are you smiling? You think this is a joke?  
  
I was smiling because I knew that the Beave couldn't stop me from kissing her now because it was a part of the play.  
  
PARIS: The performance is tomorrow.  
  
TRISTAN: Wait, tomorrow? Oh my God. I totally missed it the first 47 times you said it.  
  
Paris was really starting to bug me. Well that's Paris for you, yelling at everyone until everything is her way.  
  
PARIS: I warned you. I am not going to fail this because of you. I will replace you with Brad in a second.  
  
BRAD: Oh, dear God, no.  
  
RORY: Can we just get through the scene?  
  
MADELINE: Please.  
  
PARIS: Fine. But yell line once more and you're out. Start memorizing.  
  
TRISTAN: Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die.  
  
I sat up because something just didn't seem right with me kissing her in front of everybody. Don't get me wrong I wanted to but there was just something wrong with it.  
  
PARIS: What?  
  
TRISTAN: Well, it's just, with this being our last kiss and all, it makes me think about our first kiss. You know, at the party.  
  
I wanted to tell everybody about the kiss but then I remembered what Rory came and talked to me about so I had to make it seem like it was part of the play.  
  
RORY: What?  
  
PARIS: Lie down, you're dead.  
  
LOUISE: We all are.  
  
TRISTAN: You remember the kiss. In Act 1 at the Capulet's masked party?  
  
PARIS: What about it?  
  
TRISTAN: Well, I was just trying to think of something that would make this kiss as special as that one.  
  
Actually the first kiss I had with Rory was one of the most special things that has ever happened to me.  
  
RORY: Tristan.  
  
TRISTAN: I thought she could cry.  
  
It was the closest I could get to what had happened at the party after the kiss. I for one didn't know why she had cried after the kiss because to me that kiss was the best thing that had happened to me. I thought I was on top of the world until we broke apart and she started crying. I was crushed when she ran away from me without even saying anything.  
  
RORY: What?  
  
PARIS: She's dead. You're dead, lie down.  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah, but that's the beauty of it. No one would expect her to cry.  
  
I didn't expect her to cry at all.  
  
DEAN: I would.  
  
TRISTAN: You know, funny you should say that…  
  
I was tired of the bag boy looking at me so I was about to tell him what happened.  
  
RORY: I need to take five.  
  
PARIS: You know what? Let's all take five. That way you can all cancel whatever plans you had tonight because we are staying here until we get this right.  
  
[Brad pulls out his cell phone]  
  
LOUISE: Who could you possibly be calling?  
  
[Rory walks over to Dean]  
  
DEAN: He is unbelievable.  
  
RORY: Dean, I really need you to leave.  
  
DEAN: What?  
  
RORY: The play is tomorrow, and it's fifty percent of my grade, and you standing there staring at Tristan, it's like a challenge or something.  
  
DEAN: Well, I don't like the way he's messing with you.  
  
RORY: I don't like it either but we have to get through this scene and we can't get through the scene with you standing there. So, Dean, please.  
  
DEAN: Fine. Call me later. [leaves]  
  
TRISTAN: Now I noticed you didn't cry when you kissed him. I'm starting to feel a little insecure.  
  
I was just teasing with her but I was feeling sad that she ran away from me.  
  
RORY: What is wrong with you?  
  
TRISTAN: Whoa, I think I liked you better comatose.  
  
Yeah when she was comatose she couldn't run if I tried to kiss her.  
  
RORY: I thought you weren't going to say anything.  
  
TRISTAN: Did I say that?  
  
I knew I was being a jerk but I didn't know what to say.  
  
RORY: You make it impossible for anyone to be nice to you. No wonder you had to join our group. Anyone who's actually suffered through the experience of going out with you would absolutely know better.  
  
TRISTAN: Gee, I really wish we could continue your analysis on how pathetic I am. Unfortunately, I have to meet some friends.  
  
I wish I never left early. I went to meet Duncan and Bowman and that's when I broke into the safe. If only I had stayed and finish the scene. I heard Paris yelling at me to come back. I wish now that I did. 


	2. Tristan's thoughts in runaway boy contin...

CUT TO CHILTON HALLWAY  
  
I was talking with Duncan and Bowman when Rory walked up to me. I tried to figure out what she wanted. Don't get me wrong I loved talking with her.  
  
RORY: Excuse me Tristan, can I talk to you for a second?  
  
TRISTAN: I'll meet you guys later, okay?  
  
TRISTAN: I'm all yours.  
  
RORY: I need to talk to you about something serious.  
  
TRISTAN: Serious, huh? I'm intrigued.  
  
What could possibly be serious that she need to talk to me about?  
  
RORY: Dean's coming to rehearsal tonight.  
  
Great I cant wait for him to see me kiss Rory.  
  
TRISTAN: Wow, are you sure they can spare him? I mean, what if there's a run on baked beans?  
  
I was just trying to lighten the mood. She took offense to it I could tell.  
  
RORY: Can you just shut up for five seconds, please? Thank you. Look, as I said, Dean is coming to rehearsal tonight, and I'd like to ask you to promise that you won't say anything to him about what happened.  
  
TRISTAN: What happened?  
  
I played dumb I wanted her to say that we actually kissed.  
  
RORY: At the party?  
  
TRISTAN: At the party?  
  
RORY: Tristan! You and me, at Madeline's party? You had just been kicked to the curb by Summer, and I found you sulking on a piano bench, and I sat down, we talked, and then…we kissed.  
  
TRISTAN: That was you?  
  
How could I forget that kiss. That was the best kiss of my life. I think it will be in my mind forever.  
  
RORY: You know what, forget it.  
  
TRISTAN: Hey, Rory.  
  
RORY: There is no point in talking to you. I knew that, yet I tried. Won't happen again.  
  
TRISTAN: You don't want me to tell Dean that we kissed.  
  
If not telling bag boy about the kiss is what she wanted then that was what I was going to do.  
  
RORY: By George, I think he's got it.  
  
TRISTAN: Okay, if that's what you want.  
  
RORY: It is.  
  
TRISTAN: Although, he's gonna find out anyway.  
  
RORY: What?  
  
TRISTAN: Well, come on, you know that when we kiss on stage, it's gonna be pretty obvious that it's not the first time. I'm a good actor, but I can't hide that kind of passion.  
  
1.1 I knew that there was probably going to be more passion on my part but I wanted to try and get Rory to tell Dean about the kiss so he would get mad at her.  
  
RORY: Look, things are really good for me and Dean right now, and I don't want anything to mess that up. Especially not something that meant nothing at all to me and I wished had never happened in the first place.  
  
I was crushed once again when she said that the kiss was just a mistake. The same kiss that was the most special moment in my life.  
  
TRISTAN: So things are going good for you too, huh?  
  
RORY: Yeah, they are.  
  
TRISTAN: Good, that's good.  
  
RORY: So what do you think? You just took those out.  
  
I couldn't stand seeing Rory if I knew she was still with Bean. I had to get out of Chilton and go somewhere where I could be alone and think.  
  
TRISTAN: Well, I changed my mind.  
  
RORY: Are you all right?  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah, I think somehow I'll recover from the great romance between you and the Beave.  
  
I thought I was going to die knowing that I still couldn't have the one girl who was special to me. The only person that actually put meaning in my life.  
  
RORY: A lot of stuff's been going on with you lately, huh?  
  
TRISTAN: Meaning?  
  
RORY: Just, you know, the car thing, the suspension thing, a lot of drama.  
  
TRISTAN: Well I get bored easily.  
  
RORY: Just doesn't really seem like you.  
  
TRISTAN: And you know me now?  
  
She was probably the one person who knew me better than anyone else at that school.  
  
RORY: I know you don't get suspended for stupid pranks.  
  
TRISTAN: I pulled stuff like that before I knew Duncan and Bowman, all right?  
  
RORY: Well, if you did, you didn't get caught. You're getting caught a lot.  
  
TRISTAN: Your point being?  
  
RORY: Maybe Duncan and Bowman aren't the best people to be hanging out with. They're not as smart as you Tristan, they don't have what you have going for you. They…  
  
TRISTAN: You know, I'm gonna have to bail before we get to the whole hugging part.  
  
She was concerned and I ran away before she actually find out what was going on in my head. I couldn't let her find out why I was doing all those stupid pranks.  
  
TRISTAN: And ask your boyfriend to remind me when it's coupon day, okay?  
  
I just had to get back at the one person who broke her heart but was still by her side. 


	3. Tristan's thoughts in runaway boy finish...

Dean is stocking shelves as Tristan walks over to him.  
  
TRISTAN: Excuse me stockboy, could you tell me where I can find the shortening? Now that is a fine looking apron. I mean it, I mean, really sensational.  
  
I couldn't stand him. I wanted Rory to like me not him. He didn't deserve her but then again I don't think I do either.  
  
DEAN: What are you doing here?  
  
TRISTAN: Well, to be honest, there's something I wanted to ask you. [picks up two bags of flour] In your professional opinion, which one of these would make my cakes fluffier?  
  
It was so easy to tick him off I just couldn't pass up the chance since Rory wasn't there.  
  
DEAN: You drove all the way out here just to be a jerk. There aren't enough people who can't stand you in Hartford.  
  
TRISTAN: Oh, no. I'm here for Rory.  
  
I wanted him to get the wrong idea.  
  
DEAN: What?  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah, the play. Romeo and Juliet.  
  
DEAN: What about it?  
  
TRISTAN: I'm Romeo, and she's Juliet. Hey, come on, she must've told you. She did tell you, didn't she?  
  
I wanted to make the Bean think that Rory was trying to hide it from him. God if only they would just break up maybe I would have a chance.  
  
DEAN: Look, I think you better leave.  
  
[Tristan drops a bag of flour on the floor]  
  
TRISTAN: Oops! God I am so sorry. I am such a klutz. Here, let me. This should cover it. [drops some money on the floor]  
  
DEAN: You know what, I hope for Rory's sake that you got an understudy.  
  
I would have loved to see him start something right there in his work. I couldn't wait to get my fist in his face again.  
  
[Rory runs up to them]  
  
RORY: Dean, hi!  
  
DEAN: Rory, what is he doing here?  
  
RORY: I need to talk to you.  
  
DEAN: I got something to settle with this guy.  
  
RORY: Outside, please.  
  
I watched them go outside hoping that they would have a fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Tristan walks in and sits down at their table]  
  
TRISTAN: Well, well, the gang's all here.  
  
I immediately saw Rory and took a seat next to her.  
  
PARIS: This is a meeting.  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah, sorry I'm late.  
  
PARIS: What do you think you're doing?  
  
TRISTAN: Uh, Professor Anderson forgot to include me when she made up the groups, so she told me to pick one.  
  
PARIS: Fine, you have four other acts to choose from. Take your pick.  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah, well Summer's in act 1, Beth and Jessica are in act 2, Kate's in act 3, and uh, Claire, Kathy, and Mary are in act 4. So this is the only one free of ex-girlfriends.  
  
The truth about which group I picked was mainly because Rory was in that group. The whole ex-girlfriend thing just happened to be a coincidence. I really wanted to spend more time with Rory. I didn't care about the stupid play.  
  
PARIS: So we're being punished for our good taste?  
  
TRISTAN: Oh, Paris, you hurt me. Do you no longer have any need for me at all?  
  
I knew Paris was still mad that I had gone out with her because Rory suggested it.  
  
LOUISE: Yes, we have great need. You can be our Romeo.  
  
RORY: Brad is Romeo!  
  
I figured Rory wouldn't want me to be Romeo.  
  
LOUISE: Put in your other contact Grandma. Tristan is Romeo. Brad can be the second guard on the left.  
  
PARIS: No.  
  
MADELINE: She's kinda right, Paris. Tristan was born to be Romeo.  
  
I knew Madeline and Louise would suggest for me to be Romeo because I knew that had it bad for me just like any other girl except Rory.  
  
PARIS: Hey, I'm the director and I'll decide who's born to be what, and Brad is Romeo.  
  
LOUISE: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
  
PARIS: What'd you say?  
  
LOUISE: Just perhaps that someone is letting her personal feeling interfere with her leadership.  
  
PARIS: My only feeling is that I don't wanna give the most important part to someone who can't even manage to stay in school.  
  
LOUISE: I'm just gonna say one thing: fifty percent of our final grade.  
  
TRISTAN: Is there gonna be any scratching involved, or is this just a verbal thing?  
  
I thought it was funny watching the girls fight over if I should be Romeo or not.  
  
PARIS: What do you think about this?  
  
I looked at Rory wondering what she was going to say about me being Romeo.  
  
RORY: Well, how are you at speaking in front of a lot of people?  
  
BRAD: I tend to throw up.  
  
PARIS: Fine, but I swear, you flake on this and you'll pray you get suspended.  
  
TRISTAN: I gotta run. Are we done here?  
  
I left to go meet Duncan and Bowman. I left the meeting not really caring about anything else but the fact that I wasn't going to see Rory until the next day.  
  
PARIS: Rehearsal, tomorrow night.  
  
  
  
It was my first day back from suspension and I couldn't wait to see Rory. I was talking to Duncan and Bowman after first period and I looked up and I saw Rory. She was talking to Paris, Madeline, and Louise. I assumed it was for school because she would never talk to them if she didn't have to.  
  
PARIS: So, I say we meet in the cafeteria. The acoustics are very similar to the Grand Hall, and o, well look who showed up.  
  
RORY: Sorry.  
  
PARIS: Save it.  
  
LOUISE: Well, well, well. Look who's back from suspension.  
  
I saw her look my way so I acted preoccupied with talking so she didn't think I was staring at her.  
  
RORY: Tristan got suspended again?  
  
PARIS: Oh, like you hadn't noticed he'd been gone?  
  
RORY: What did he do?  
  
MADELINE: Took apart Mr. McCaffey's car and put it back together in the science building hallway.  
  
RORY: You're kidding.  
  
LOUISE: Yeah, well he didn't do it by himself. Duncan and Bowman were there too.  
  
MADELINE: Plus the mechanics that they paid to do the actual work.  
  
PARIS: Hey, anyone stupid enough to hand out with Butch Cassidy and the Sun- dunce kid deserves whatever they get.  
  
RORY: How did he fall in with those guys?  
  
MADELINE: The new year started and there they were, all three of them, side by side.  
  
LOUISE: And practically dressing the same.  
  
MADELINE: It's very On the Town.  
  
I saw her look my way one last time before she walked way. I figured that she had heard something about me from Madeline or Louise. I wanted so badly just to run up to her and take her in my arms.  
  
  
  
Summer after Sophomore year  
  
After the last day of school I had no idea what I was going do with myself. I had just found out that the one girl who was special to me claimed that she hated me. I had to get my mind off of her somehow. Later that night I ran into Duncan and Bowman. They werent exactly the most popular people in school but I had to get my mind off of Rory somehow. We started pulling a couple of pranks. I guess I figured I would get more attention from Rory when I get back to school. 


	4. Author's Note

I hope all you enjoyed my fan fic on the insight of Tristan. When I watch the show I just started having these ideas of what they were feeling by their facial expressions. I hope to be having a real fan fic out soon so come back soon.  
  
If you cant get enough of Tristan and Rory or the Gilmore Girls visit my group @ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TristanandRoryforever/  
  
I have photos and will let anyone post fan fics, spoilers, and anything else that has to do with the show. Hope you like my story and review please!!! 


End file.
